The Art of Dance
by Orlando's Dancer
Summary: A little dancer brings one dragon and one dance instructor together. Its different and does have dance terms in it so if you don't know what they are I would suggest you look them up.
1. Chapter 1

The Art of Dance

A/n: This was made out of boredness and I can't find any good fan fics on Ginny being a dancer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters at all unfortunately or any of the songs used in this story.

* * *

Ginny skipped her 5th year in Hogwarts and became friends with Elizabeth Tisdale, Chris Mullins, and Liz Erwin (who was still a grade ahead of her) and they became her closest companions. They are the ones who kept Ginny going after her dancing dreams. She had been close to quitting so many times, but they kept her going. So here she was owning her own studio after years of turmoil because her friends believed in her.

She entered her dance studio at eight in the morning. She entered her office to check her messages. 'Nothing much' she thought.

She then exited her office and turned on her huge studio with 'Shackles' by MaryMary on. She went to the barré and started stretching her legs. After she was finished with the barré she went to the middle of the dance floor and went into a Chinese split and stretched her arms to each leg and went all the way to the floor in the middle.

Soon she was done with her warm up and started her slow lyrical to a remixed version of 'I Can Only Imagine' by MercyMe she had choreographed when she was 15 years old for the Hogwarts Talent Show (I really did that whole choreography to 'I Can Only Imagine'). She wanted to remember it for her grandmother who it was originally choreographed for.

After that she did a fast paced jazz to 'Irene' by tobyMAC. She loved to dance and it was her life. Since she was 13 years old she danced in the hall ways of Hogwarts, in super markets, and in her house whenever she could. When she was 14 she decided that she wanted to own her own dance studio, choreograph solo and ensembles, and help out at public schools with drill team camps.

Her Studio was one of the most successful in the Wizarding and Muggle world. Her family never thought she could pull it off. They always thought she was an amazing dancer, but they thought she could do something better with her life instead of dancing though. She loved the art of dance and had so much patience to teach it so she ignored her family's idea of working at the Ministry.

Her first class was beginning to enter the studio with their parents. Her first class of the day was 3 and 4 year olds doing ballet. That was the most common style of dance other than tap that 3 and 4 year olds would take.

After all the little ballerinas arrived at the studio in their little pink leotards and skirts they began their stretch. They began at the barré with plié's and went to releve's. Then they started stretching their legs for arabesques.

After she was done with her hour ballet class she had a 30 minute break to get some water and to practice on her solo for a competition she was entering in a month. It was a modern dance mixed with a quick jazz that lasted about two and a half minutes. It was one of the longest dances that she had ever choreographed for her own use. Sure she did three and four minutes routine choreography, but that was for dance teams or for solo and ensembles.

During her practice a person from her past that she thought would never see again returned. It was Draco Malfoy with what looked to be a seven year old little girl. She had just started her routine and was too focused on her choreography that she didn't notice them.

She had just begun her jazz which began with a c-jump. She then chasséd and did a double leap and so many different hand movements that the two couldn't see exactly what she did, but was sharp and perfect for the judges entertainment. She ended her dance with a triple fouette and a roll on the floor.

After she was through she heard clapping from the other side of the room with a wide eyed little girl with hope in her eyes and an impressed Malfoy. Malfoy then said "Can we talk in your office about my daughter getting started at your dance studio?"

A wide-eyed Ginny nodded and grabbed her water bottle. She had them follow her down the hallway to her office. After they entered her office she asked them to sit down in the chairs and they began.

"What style do you like and would want to take?" she asked the little girl. Then the girl said "I like jazz and lyrical." Ginny then asked the girl what her name was and the girl replied saying "Micah Flint." Ginny nodded at the name and asked "How do you know about lyrical… not many girls your age have heard of that style of dance?" She replied with "My mother, Lavender Flint, was a dancer and she loved lyrical."

Ginny was in awe she had been off the whole who is with who since she left Hogwarts, but she never saw Lavender and Marcus Flint. She then asked the girl if she had any experience with lyrical. The girl replied and said "I do. My mother made sure I did." Ginny then asked Micah if she would show her some of her dance style. Micah agreed so the three went back to the dance room and Ginny put on some slow, but not too slow music for the little girl.

Ginny had put in 'Walk by Faith' by Jeremy Camp. The girl went into her beginning position for the dance that she was making up as she went along. She was a beautiful dancer. She was very talented just like her mother and she was even more graceful that her mother. Ginny was very impressed by her dancing skills. Some of the steps she was using her 15 and 16 year old haven't mastered yet and they had been with her since the beginning of the studio.

After Micah was through Ginny started clapping and turned to Draco and said "Are you willing to let her take private lessons?"

* * *

A/n: I know it's not very exciting, but just tell me what I need to add and Ill see what I can do. Don't worry most of the other chapters will be longer so please don't tell me that information. PLEASE REVIEW!

Orlando's Dancer


	2. Chapter 2

The Art of Dance

Draco was a bit taken back by the question. He had always thought that Micah was an amazing dancer, but from what Weasley had said it was like she was some dancer that should be in a Broadway Musical or traveling with a professional dance company.

Ginny was just amazed with this seven year old. She had never seen a girl with such talent. Ginny thought she should have enrolled when she was five years old. If she had enrolled earlier she could have already been to thousands of competitions and won some of the best awards and start her dancing career.

Draco replied to the red head by saying "Whatever makes her happy she will get. If you think that private lessons are in order than she shall have them whenever she wants to start."

Micah came over to the two and stood quietly until Draco was through talking. Micah then looked at Ginny and asked "What did you think?"

Ginny looked at the little girl with happiness in her eyes and said "You were perfect. Not most of my 15 and 16 year olds can do some of the dance movements you can. I am very impressed. I was just asking your father if you would want to take private lessons with just me."

Micah said "Oh please Daddy! Miss. Ginny is so nice and pretty and loves to dance! Can I please take private lessons?" Draco agreed and Ginny brought them back to her office to discuss the times, dates, and cost.

In the middle of the dates Ginny looked at her watch and noticed that she had five minutes till her next class so she asked if they wanted to stay and watch her teach her five and six year old jazz. They agreed so Ginny brought them to the parent waiting room where they could watch her teach her little dancers.

Ginny did a five minute stretch before she started with her jazz class. The class then began their stretch with the Chinese split and doing different stretches in that position and then went into 2nd position feet and did some lunges and flat backs. After their stretches they went into the routine they were learning for competition. The music was 'American Dream' by Casting Crowns. They went into their beginning position and started with a double pirouette and into a leap the dance went until almost the end. There was about 5 eight counts left so she taught them two and class was over.

She then went into the waiting area where Micah and Draco were and asked what they thought. Micah said "That's bloody BRILLIANT! You're and amazing choreographer from what I can tell. I would be honored to join your studio." Draco on the other hand was scolding his daughter for using such profanity. "Where on earth did you learn such language?" Micah replied with "School. Sorry Daddy." Ginny just laughed at the scene played before her eyes.

Ginny, Draco, and Micah then went back to her office to discuss the times and the cost of enrollment and competition charges. After they had settled with Monday and Wednesday lessons from 6:30 to 8 pm (Micah's idea) and settled on a cost the father and daughter left her office and went to get ice cream.

'Gosh, Draco Malfoy has changed. I never thought him as the father of a dancer. I need to ask him what happened to Marcus and Lavender Flint and how HE got Micah.' She thought as she walked back to her dance room.

She decided to vent so she put on whatever music was on the cart and just danced like there was no tomorrow. After that song she got ready for another one. After she was through she heard clapping at the door. She turned around and found her best guy friend, Chris. He had always believed in her since the beginning of her dancing career. He encouraged her all the time and was thankful for a friend like that.

After he was done clapping for her he said "You always do your best when it isn't choreographed you know." She nodded. Chris then asked her "Are you ready for lunch? The reservations are at noon and it 11:45." She told him to hold on and let her change out of her dance clothes. After she finished changing they apperated (sp?) to the restaurant and were seated quickly.

Chris then asked about the studio. "Its going as good as can be expected I guess. I've just enrolled a 7 year old. She is amazing and is better than Alise and Bri. She can do quadruple fouette's and y-scales like no other I've seen." Chris nodded and started to remember the first Hogwarts talent show she entered. The dance was just for her grandmother who had died about a month before. She felt that she had to do this in order to let her grandmother.

Flashback

She was seated in the front with the other participants. She was so nervous, but she wouldn't show it. She had a smile on the whole time and tried to calm her nerves. Once she got on the stage in her position to do the sign language of her dance people were singing along to the old school 'Amazing Grace'. After that she went into her beginning position. It amazed him that she could do this and this was something that she was sharing with the entire school.

Her y-scale was amazing… she held it in that position for four eight counts. The entire school clapped as she continued she went into her right split. The audience went WILD! They gave her a stand ovation. It amazed him how an insecure girl could get on the stage and perform her dance that she had choreographed for her grandmother, something so private, for a school unfit to see it.

As she finished he noticed that she forgot her last six eight counts and improvised. It turned out better than before. She ended the song in a left split toward the audience. She got her second standing ovation and some loud applause thanks to the splits that she had been as a gift from God.

* * *

End of Flashback

A/N: I know its boring and doesn't have much, but review anyway PLEASE! Tell me somewhere to go with this. I have no idea what to do with it now, well I sort of do, but grrrr.

I'd like to thank:

Jenn – thanks for the constructive criticism! It is MUCH needed.

Princess – Thank you for the wonderful comments. They mean a lot.

SarkLover – Thanks for the compliment.

Hi – Thank you for the lovely comment. It surprised me that you thought it was that good!


	3. Chapter 3

The Art of Dance

It was Wednesday and Micah's first dance lesson. Draco had never seen his god daughter so excited before. It was 3:30 p.m. and she was already packing her dance bag with jazz sneakers and jazz shoes.

Draco caught Micah trying to put water in her bag, but Draco told her that the water would be hot by the time that they arrived to the studio. That caused Micah to put it back.

After two "horrible" hours of waiting they finally were able to go to the studio for Micah to start. They entered and saw Ginny finishing up with her 15 and 16 year olds. They were doing practice stretches for ala saccones and fouettes.

After they did their stretches they began their pom routine for their competition coming up. The seven girls were using a theme for the dance. They were using Popeye the Sailorman as their theme and had material formed into spinach leaves for the poms.

After the girls ran through the routine they grabbed their team bags and left to go home. Micah ran up to Ginny and asked if it was time to start her lessons. Ginny nodded and she asked her if she had stretched before she came to the studio. Micah nodded then Ginny looked at Draco for conformation and he nodded as well.

"Do you have any idea of a song that you want to start out with?" Ginny asked the little girl. Micah replied "Yes, I want to start out with 'I Hope You Dance' by Le Ann Womack for my mother. Ginny then put on the music to listen to the beats and get an idea of where she was going to start with Micah.

Ginny had already choreographed a dance to this song so it wasn't to hard with the choreography, but just to change some places to fit what could probably pertain more to Micah than to herself.

Ginny then stopped the music and showed Micah the beginning position. After that Ginny began teaching Micah the choreography. Going from beginning position they walked gracefully to the center of the room and prepared for a triple pique.

Soon they were over halfway through the dance and Ginny said that it was time to take a break and just talk. "So how did you come to your father's custody?" Ginny asked the little girl. "Well, my parents were killed while my mother was performing on stage at a ballet. It was a group of masked people, but my daddy won't tell me who they are," Micah replied. It now made some sense to Ginny, but she still didn't understand why it was Draco.

After they finished their lesson Draco and Micah left while Ginny grabbed another bottle of water and pick a random song on the cd in the player. Soon she was dancing her pain away like she did so many years ago.

Flashback

"I just need this to all go away. I hate my life and there is nothing to live for. What's the point no one will notice if I'm gone. Maybe suffocating myself will make the pain go away," Ginny thought as she put on her jazz shoes.

End Flashback

She then went into vigorous movements hoping that maybe the pain of death and the world will go away. That's when Chris entered. He watched her try to relieve her pain from years of torment.

"Elizabeth said you weren't back at the flat yet and had me go in search of you," he said to her. "She'll survive… there isn't any other place I'd be anyway." He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "What has brought this on? Have you been thinking about everything again?" She shrugged.

* * *

A/N: Yeah it's been a while, but I finally got it back up. Thank you to princess for asking if I was going to continue. Sorry that's taken this long though. I have had Drill team practices, and yearbook deadlines, and I've had the flu all at the same time and my life is pretty hectic. I hope to put another chapter up soon. 

I know that this might be a little confusing right now, but it will make sense in time.

Orlando's Dancer


	4. Chapter 4

The Art of Dance

Ginny looked at Chris with pain in her eyes and screamed "I see him on the concrete with various colors on his face all the time now. How can you expect those memories to ever go away? I will always be like Chris… always."

Chris looked at her with confusion. She had never been quite like this before and he was scared. Ginny did have problems with believing in herself and had a horrible past, but she had never screamed at him like this before.

Ginny went to the barré and began to stretch her leg muscles for the hundredth time that day. He went over to her and said to her gently "You don't have to be strong all the time. Just cry… for once." There were unshed tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

Chris took a step forward and she took a step back. "Please just leave me I need to be by myself." He shook his head. The last time he left her alone in this state she found a knife and tried to slit her wrists. "I won't let you do this again. You were fine for a year. What has brought this back?" he asked her.

"There is so much that you won't ever understand about me Chris. Things that I don't even want to know what I do. I know that you have been there with me through almost all of my hardest times, at least 5th year and up, but I need something other than you or Elizabeth or Liz. I need someone other than you all to fall back on," she told him.

When he took another step forward and she took another step back. Draco entered to see this happen. He saw the look in her eyes as if this guy was going to hurt her. He ran over and pushed Chris against the wall.

Ginny began screaming "Draco NO! Please stop. I know him! If you hurt him I'll call the aurors." He let go of this stranger then Ginny asked "Chris are you okay?" he replied with a short breaths and said "Yeah I will be as soon as this lunatic lets me go." Draco then let go of him.

"Who is this?" Chris asked exasperatedly. "This is Draco Malfoy. He is the little girls' father I was telling you about the other day." Ginny replied. Chris said okay and left.

"What are you doing here and why did you attack him?" she asked harshly. "I thought… I thought he was attacking you. There was a look in your eyes that said that he was doing something to you so I just assumed…" he was cut off with "Don't you know what assume MEANS?" she inquired. "Well, yes." "Well then you shouldn't assume EVER!"

She then stormed into her office and went through a secret door and entered a dark room with a dusty barré and floor. She turned on the dusty stereo as loud as she could and danced until there was no tomorrow.

Draco started running after her and came to her office which was wide open, but couldn't find her. He then heard loud music coming from the other side of the wall and started searching for something to find a way into where Ginny was.

He finally found the door to the "hidden" dance room and entered to see Ginny doing multiple ala saccones. He started to count 1.2.3.4…10.11.12.13. He was scared that she didn't know to stop. She just kept turning and turning and turning. Finally she brought her leg into passé and did a triple pirouette and landed.

He stood in the shadows and watched her grab her head and start to cry her heart out. She had tears running down her face and just sobbing. He just wanted to go over there and hug her. Yes, Draco Malfoy was a softie now that he gained custody of his god daughter.

He didn't though. He knew that she would just need to be alone. Something happened and he didn't know what it was. He came back to get Micah's dance bag that they forgot to pick up on their way out. When he entered he saw this Chris person stepping forward and her back away. He knew that questioning would get him no where so he wouldn't press on till later.

He then left the studio and went to the Manor.

Ginny danced the night away. She didn't want to go and confront Elizabeth because she knew that Chris told Elizabeth about what happened. She went and just choreographed what she was feeling to 'Broken' by Seether feat. Amy Lee.

* * *

A/N: I know wow two updates in TWO DAYS! How exciting! I hope y'all appreciate it because I won't be able to another up till after Tuesday because of projects and church. Hope y'all like it and please review. If I get 20 reviews I'll give everyone a COOKIE! Yay! COOKIES! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Art of Dance

It was Sunday. Ginny was at the flat that she shared with Elizabeth. She was sitting on the couch eating a gallon of Birthday Cake ice cream by Bluebell ice creamery. It has just been one of those weeks when you need to eat the whole gallon.

The door bell rang and she went to answer it to see _Draco Malfoy_ at her door. He looked at her attire and then she noticed she was wearing her long black spandex and lycra dance pants with black cut off sweat pants on and a dance convention shirt on and pink and navy mesh dance sneakers. Ginny wore dance clothes even when she wasn't working… it's just a habit she has.

"What are you doing at my flat and how did you find out where I live?" Ginny asked looking around to see if her neighbors had noticed him come. "Well, I asked one of your extra teachers at the studio where you lived and I wanted to see if you were okay." Draco replied softly.

"I'm fine!" she replied. "I just needed to sort out things by myself. I have been to dependent on my friends and not on myself and I have done things before I started the studio and after I started the studio that I don't want to remember and you don't want to know. My friends don't even know the extent of my situation, but that's okay because they don't need to know that."

She then led him to the couch and went to make a pot of tea. Draco noticed how tense she was and the half empty gallon of ice cream on the coffee table. "Please don't tell me that you ate half of that ice cream container." Ginny jumped when he started talk because she had no idea he was in the kitchen. "Goodness you scared me half to death!" she said. "Sorry" he mumbled.

She then took the tea pot off the stove and poured them each a mug of hot tea. She then sat down at the table with Draco. Out of no where she said "it all started after my father died. I thought it was my fault because I thought I could have saved him if I had done something different. I started to go into a lonely state and seclude myself from things with my friends."

He nodded… he remembered when he found out about her father dying. _At first he thought it was great that another Weasley was gone. Then he began to realize that things would be different when he insulting the weasel king… he never said a comeback… he just ignored him and left him standing there._

"I then began to degrade myself and tell myself my flaws and how I was an awful person and friend I was. I would mess up and degrade myself and sink deeper in the comfort of the darkness. Draco it won't ever go away from me. I understand if you don't want Micah to continue lessons with me. I have a terrible past, but none of my students know that and I keep it professional."

With that said Ginny ran into her room locked the door and transformed her room into a dance studio that resembled her actual studio.

* * *

A/N: Okay nothing much here, but you learn something about Ginny. I know its really short, but there should be like a three to four paged chapter coming up. Get ready for some reading! More to come soon! I PROMISE! Read 'A Weasley Mystery' by dragonbabe it is soooooo awesome! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Art of Dance

After Ginny left Draco standing in the kitchen he went to what he supposed was her bedroom. He took out his wand and said the simple _Alohomora_ spell and instantly her door opened. She didn't notice him enter her room while she was dancing to 'Undone' by MercyMe. She was showering her pain of the past into this instant dance she was creating out of no where.

She did amaze Draco Malfoy. Ginny had this power, but also this past that she couldn't let go of. 'This is how she makes a living,' he thought, 'Out of her pain. It must be her way to release what has happened to her.'

Draco then cleared his throat and he surprised her while she was doing a triple pirouette. This caused her to become unbalanced and fall down. When she fell she twisted her ankle. He quickly ran over to her to see what damage he had done.

She brought her wand and said a healing spell. He looked at her kind of funny and she told him "I hurt my ankle a lot. It's a reoccurring injury of mine, so I had to quickly learn this spell to continue dancing." He nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry that I have brought all this back up in her mind. I have a past that you know about. Micah is a part of that past." He said.

"When Micah was four years old Lavender was performing in Russia on her tour and Marcus came to every show to watch her with Micah. Somehow the Dark Lord found out about Marcus joining the Order and had three Deatheaters go to kill him and Lavender. The Deatheaters basically slaughtered the whole theater except for Micah because Marcus had given Micah to me and told me to apparate to the hotel we were staying at." He told her.

"Micah said that there were cloaked men that killed her parents… I thought that they might be Deatheaters, but I was hoping it wasn't so. How does she handle it? With out her parents it must be hard. Not to say that you aren't a good father figure, but does she miss her parents a lot?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it really. That worries me… a lot. I think it is mostly because she doesn't remember them. She hates that she can't remember them or that she won't be able to share what every little girl gets to."

* * *

A/N: Sorry everyone that it's been a while. I made another chapter just for Easter though! YAY! Okay I know its short, but I have really got to brainstorm for this story now. Just to let everyone know Ginny is out of Character and that her Hogwarts days are a bit different from the book. Yes, I am a Christian. I am obsessed with dance and with the Christian music business. Okay I think I have gotten everything now. Please review and I will get another chapter hopefully soon, but I'm kind of busy because of SAT's, ACT's , TAKS, and My birthday which is in 3 days YAY go me Sweet Sixteen! 


	7. Chapter 7

The Art of Dance

Ginny and Draco continued to talk several hours after that… they touched on almost every subject imaginable. After that Draco left Ginny's flat and went home to check on Micah and Ginny went on a dance clothes shopping spree.

Ginny's major comfort was shopping for dance clothes or going to a dance convention. Her next convention wasn't for two more weeks so it's obvious why she is going shopping. Ginny looked around in 'Fancy Dancer' and looked in a magazine for costume ideas for her highest dance levels lyrical dance.

After she left the Muggle Store she apparated to 'Charmed Dancers' and looked around and found accessories for her 5 and 6 year olds tap dance that she was still teaching them.

Ginny then went into her friend Elisabeth's store of dance supplies and found _Bloches _white jazz sneaker that was needed for a competition that she had entered. The she also found the tan jazz shoes needed for her 15 and 16 year olds pom routine. She left the store with about nine pairs of shoes she apparated back to her _Nissan Xterra_ and drove back to the flat that she shared with her friend.

When she arrived home Elizabeth was already home and cooking dinner. Elizabeth had found out about Ginny's complications from Chris and began to help her get back in touch with the world. Ginny's world would always revolve around the pain that was caused so many years ago and she knew it, but she had to try. Ginny wouldn't be Ginny without that pain… and that pain is what caused Ginny to be such an amazing dancer… because she could express her feelings and make the audience feel those same feelings.

Elizabeth loved Ginny and had known her for most of her life… attempted to help Ginny during that trying time in her life, but nothing she did helped her friend. All she could do was pray that the pain would lessen soon. The pain hasn't lessened for Ginny… its only brought more.

Elizabeth felt so helpless when she was with Ginny because she knew that it took time for things to heal. Though this happened several years ago Ginny never let go of her father. Memories were slowly dying from her mind and it made Ginny's anger come out at full force.

She hated seeing her best friend in this pain, but there isn't much she can do for her except pray…

* * *

It's been three days since Ginny has talked to Draco… Its Wednesday so tonight is Micah's lesson and she has choreographed a competition dance for her to learn. She will be performing a lyrical with 'Beauty from Pain' by Superchick. The dance was perfect for Micah… it has the attitude, but enough of a child in it to be exactly what judges want.

Micah and Draco entered the studio. Draco looked a little tired, but Micah was ready.

"Are you ready to learn your competition dance?" Ginny asked the little girl. "Absolutely!" Micah replied happily.

So they began… Ginny let Micah hear the music and then showed her the beginning position. Her feet are together and she is leaning forward… her shoulders are back her arms slightly bent and he hands cupped. She goes on from there to a turn and her left arm up and her right touching her left cheek… slowly Ginny teaches the dance and Micah learns it. They are up at the studio till about 9:30 at night. Ginny gave Micah a copy of the music so she can practice at home Draco then apparates Micah and himself to the manor.

Ginny goes into her office and sits in her leather chair and rests. She thinks about what has been going on. While she was in her thinking state there was a soft 'pop' in the background that she did hear. Then the person makes a noise and Ginny jumps about 10 feet in the air.

She looks up and sees….

* * *

A/N: I finally got inspiration again. Sorry that it took this long people. I know that it took forever, but I think I know where I'm headed now. I left you with a cliffy HAHAHAHAHA! Go me….. lol…. I hope y'all don't hate me…. Thanks to everyone for waiting for soooo long….. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Art of Dance

She looks up and sees… Chris.

"Christopher Jack Mullins… YOU KNOW HOW JUMPY I GET… grrrrrrrrrrr at you!" Ginny screamed at him. Chris just laughed at her. Everytime she said his full name it just gave him a chuckle.

"What do you want?" she huffed at him.

"I've come to kidnap you." After he said that he put a blindfold over her. He then apparated them to a place unknown to her. She began to ask him questions, but was given a silent answer. He finally took of the blindfold and she found herself on stage in her dance outfit for her competition. She turned to him, but he gave her a pointed look and she went out to the stage.

The beginning of her music started and she started dancing. Her song was "Hero" by Chad Kroeger. She began her dance. Y-scales, ala sacones, fouettes, and splits galore. He had never seen her put so much emotion or herself into a dance before.

Little did she know that she was at an audition theatre for a professional dance company. Micah and Draco were there watching her too. He was the one who set this up. He knew that Ginny would not take the offer because of her studio, but he wanted to show her that she could dance and that she had talent. She had told him once that she enjoyed dancing, but she knew that she wasn't exactly the greatest one… he wanted to prove her wrong.

After the song ended the light went out and she looked down and saw 3 judges and the Malfoy family. She looked to the side and saw Chris. The first judge cleared his throat and said, "Ms. Weasley you have what we're looking for in the Star Elite Dance Company. Would you accept if you were chosen?"

Ginny looked at the 3 people that mattered most in her life at the moment and turned to the judges and said "I'll have to think about it. Thank you though." She ran off the stage and started crying. Before any of them could reach her to comfort her she apparated home.

She went to her room and started packing. She packed her jazz shoes and jazz sneakers, shirts, pants, cut off sweats, and ponytail holders. She couldn't take these people medaling in her life anymore. She knew that they loved her and wanted her happy, but she can't be happy… she is not allowed to be happy. It's against the rules. They just have to face the music. They are wrong.

After she finished packing she flooed Stephanie her friend and told her to look after the studio and she could get Jennifer to help if she wanted. She needed to get away and this was the only way. She apparated to Germany. It was where her grandmother lived and her grandmother could always help her. Boy did she need her help right now…

* * *

A/N: Ok I know it's been MONTHS and MONTHS since I have updated and I'm sorry because it's against everything I thought would happen. I thought I would be able to update once a week and such, but obviously that didn't happen. Then you add on writers block and its NUTS! So here is something. If anybody has any ideas of where to go you are more than WELCOME to help. I want to thank:

LilyPotter003

LunarianPrincess

ExtremeDancer


	9. Chapter 9

The Art of Dance

"Well, I'd say he loves you!" Ginny's grandmother replied after she told of her experiences with Draco.

"Grandma you ARE crazy. No one can love me, but you. You are the only one that didn't disown me after I told everyone that I didn't want to be part of The Order or be an auror… they all never looked at me when I told them that I wanted to be in a company or open a studio… THEY LEFT ME!" Ginny told her grandmother while she started to cry.

Then there came a knock at the door and Ello (her grandmother) answered the door.

"Ello… where is she? Is she here?" Chris quickly asked.

When Ginny heard his voice she peaked around the corner to only see Chris… "Thank God" she whispered.

"Why are you thanking Him?" Draco asked suddenly.

When she heard him she screamed and turned to look behind her. She began to attempt to run away, but he caught her arm before she could even begin running. "Draco, please just let me go… please." She whimpered

"I can't let you go Ginny. Why are doing this to yourself? Why do you beat yourself up? Did you hear those judges? They want you on their company's list. Isn't that awesome? See you do have the abilities to be in a company you ARE good enough!" Draco ended screaming the last bit at her.

"It because you don't understand. I WAS ABONDONDED not just by my father when he passed, but because I wanted to dance my family left me. They wanted nothing to do with me. I was left alone. That shows that I don't deserve anything… not Chris, Liz, Elizabeth, and Elisabeth, You or Micah. The only one that I deserved love is from my grandmother. She has ALWAYS been there. You all scare the dickens out of me. I try to make everything right with my Christian lyrics. You want to know why I prefer lyricals. So I can express my pain that I feel everyday. Not by just my father's death, but by my family's abandonment of me. Dance is what caused me to lose my family. It was a choice I made and everyday I pay for it." Ginny replied hysterically.

He looked at her. How could her loving family disown her because of her passion for something she loves so much? Why would they do that? She is their only daughter. They were such a loving family.

She started to speak and pulled him out of his thoughts "When my father died things changed in my family. I was the princess… I was starting get verbally abused. There are things in my past that nobody knows and I don't want anyone to know… you besides my grandmother and I suppose now Chris," looking to her left "know what I went through."

He dropped her arm. When she saw that he let go she briskly went to her room at her grandmothers and got her suit case out. She repacked everything she had just unpacked. She went to her grandmother and gave her kiss. She whispered that she was going to her Belgium apartment and not to tell them she need sanctuary. Her grandmother gave her kiss and said good bye.

**A/N: Short but importunate. Who knows if I spelt that bit of Spanish right. Im in sign Lango not Spanish. LOL. Well short, but its something!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Art of Dance

She landed with an 'oof' into her Belgium flat. "Thank you Jesus," she thought "Sanctuary!"

**Back in Germany**

"Ello please where did she go? Why is she doing this? What has gotten into her?" Chris and Draco questioned.

"Boys, boys, boys… you really don't get this do you? She is hurt and has baggage that neither of you understand. She was the princess when her father was alive. No one messed with her or Arthur would wring their necks and Molly was incredibly jealous of the attention that Ginny received from her father. After her father died all of her family started saying that she wasn't smart enough or pretty enough. Before she left they started physically abusing her as well. Then she told them that she refused to join The Order and instead wanted to dance. That's when her family completely disowned her. She came here after that until she got her feet on the ground," Ello told them "You don't understand how much she threw into her art and then she fell and hurt her ankle so bad that it had to heal the it the muggle way. She was off of dance for so long that the company that she was dancing in replaced. That's what hurt her. It just made things ten times worse for her. She was grieving her father's death and her dream as a company dancer was gone. Thus she opened her own studio for those who have the same dream that she did. No one knows her baggage or her past. Just that she has danced for most of her life."

**Belgium**

"How come they think they can come and interrupt my life? I've done fine for so long… why do they pry now? Why do they even care? It's too late for them to change anything," Ginny thought to herself.

She then apparated her two dogs from her apartment to Belgium with a soft 'pop' so that she wouldn't be completely alone. "Oh girls! Why is my life so screwed up after just getting things back together?" she questioned her two dachshunds.

After asking the question that no one could answer she went around the flat and took inventory of everything that was in there. The softest bed she ever had along with the most beautiful balcony to eat breakfast out on and watch the sunrise. "Why did I ever leave this place?" she thought. "Oh I remember… my family found me here and I had to make a fast run. Well, they can't do anything about it now. I'm established and the war is over so I am done with that."

It was getting pretty late so she decided to head over to her soft bed for one night of some much needed rest. She knew her grandmother would eventually tell them where she was, but she also knew that Ello would let her at least rest enough to be able to battle what was going to happen the next day.

**Germany**

"Ello! She has no place to go… why wont you tell us where she is?" Chris demanded.

"Oh child! You don't know Ginny very well then do you? Do you remember those five years of just owls that you received, but never could find her? Or when she came back for over three months and left? You really don't think she has many places she could be? Darling she traveled all over Europe and some of Asia without no one, but myself knowing. She has many places and friends that she could be with. Don't underestimate her. That is how you almost lost her years ago," Ello scolded him.

"As for you Mr. Malfoy… why do you care about what happens to my granddaughter?" She questioned him.

"Well, my daughter takes lessons from Gin and absolutely adores her. I believe that I now have a soft spot for your granddaughter. I just don't understand why she feels like she has to run when we want to help or get close to her," he replied.

"Boy! Have you been not listening to a damn thing I have said? She hates others helping. Closing everyone off from the world is her defense mechanism. It's what happened after her struggles and tribulations in life. You two are the epitome of men… you just don't listen," she said while shaking her head. "If you really want to find her then you need to look in a different country that starts with an 'B.'

"BOLIVA?" Chris exclaimed.

"You're an idiot," Draco muttered. "I'm guessing its Belgium?"

"BINGO!"

A/N: I know it's been forever, but college is crazy especially with the quarter system. 10 weeks for 3 classes is just not a lot of time to learn everything in a book, but hopefully this will help a little bit!


End file.
